Welcome Back
by ERJTVFan
Summary: After receiving bad news a distraught Ethan gets into a car accident and needs a blood transfusion immediately. Luckily Ethan's father is around to give it to him...Julian Crane. Secrets are revealed.(ETG)
1. Set Me Free

**_Note:_** **This is my first Passions story hopefully it won't be my last. This story will began a few months after Gwen is pronounced sane and wants to go on with her life Ethan free. It has a little romance,suspense and of course lovers angst. It is mostly a Ethan/Gwen story but of course Theresa will make her way into it(She will be in the wheelchair just like she is on Passions now). Passions minor characters like Tabitha and Endora will also make guest appearances along with other characters. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Set Me Free

"I can't believe this." Gwen raced outside and picked a fresh flower and sniffed it as if she had never sniffed a flower before.

"Ewe Gwennie." Rebecca squealed. "Put that disgusting flower down. You do remember that you have allergies.

"Yes, mother. It's just I feel so exhilarated, I'm free!" Gwen screamed while twirling around in the garden outside Shady Oaks Mental Institute.

"Stop it Gwen, you want the doctors to take you back. They might think you had a relapse." Rebecca shifted her eyes around searching to see if there were any strong hot men running outside with straight jackets. Although she wouldn't mind being tied up.

"Oh mother." Gwen interrupted Rebecca's naughty thoughts. " You worry too much."

"And I have good reason too. They locked my poor daughter in jail for months before Ethan convinced Terrorisita to release you only to have put you into this nut house."

"It's not a nut house it's a rehabilitation facility. And without them I might never have been in my right mind let alone free to walk the streets again."

"Humph while nut jobs like Theresa are free to walk or shall I say wheel the streets these days, while you, my poor sweetie was forced to stay confined in a padded cell. I can't believe Ethan agreed to give custody of Little Ethan back to Theresa she only used the little brat as a bargaining chip to get to the real prize Big Ethan."

"Mother, that brat was my and should've still have been my son. The nerve of that jerk to give back the only good thing that was a prize in our relationship."

"Gwenny, Are you feeling okay? I wonder if the doctors really did cure you? Just my luck spend all that cash for nothing well Ethan's cash but still how can you talk about your husband that way?

"My husband is a lying scum bag. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with. Ethan and Theresa can have one another for all I care. They already share a child she might as well have my husband as hers because I refuse to share him. Not that I would want the jerk to begin with."

"Ahhhh!" Rebecca shrieked while putting her hand over her mouth which was in a very shocked expression. "Now, Gwennie you don't mean that it was Theresa who caused all this she was the one who drugged Ethan it's not like he willingly slept with her."

"Well she can have him so the next time she won't have to force him if she isn't already in my bed with him as we speak." Gwen shouted angrily.

"Of course not Gwen. I kept a close eye on Ethan for a year he hasn't even looked or made a pass at Theresa. Pilar forbids Ethan to enter their home she just drops the baby off at the mansion without Theresa any where in sight. Not to mention the mansion hasn't been wheel chair accessible since Ivy left." Rebecca giggled. "I doubt she would have any way of making it up the stairs without crawling up there. Not that I wouldn't put it pass her can you believe I caught her inside your cell..I mean room at Shady Oaks."

"What!?!" Gwen exclaimed

"Oh not to worry." Rebecca stated reassuringly. "You were asleep or drugged at the time so you didn't notice a thing. She had the nerve to say that she wanted to see for herself how bad you were. That little twit has no heart what so ever...."

"Yeah." Gwen whispered. Gwen then had a hazy flashback as Rebecca uttered on. She recalled being asleep hearing Theresa voice faintly saying things and then her voice growing louder and louder. "Gwen I know you can't hear this. The voice of Theresa said. "But looking at you like this I just have to confess. I never intended to hurt you but I just wanted and needed a child desperately at the time. I needed to get my son back I thought it was the only way. I almost did it but I didn't. I didn't or even more I couldn't drug him. I was planning on doing it I took the drug out of Dr. Russell bag. I even put it in his drink but before he could even get a sip I switched the drinks. The tainted drink I threw on my way out. So why did Ethan still make love to me. I had the wig on and even the perfume but there was no possible way I could pull off looking like you. We're so different. We're like night and day. But Ethan still made love to me. He knew it was me. Don't get me wrong he was a little tipsy you two drunk plenty of glasses of champagne that night but even if he were drunk he would have know it was me. I knew right then that he still loved me. He still wanted to be with me even if for one night with him pretending I was you." The voice faded off into muffles and then slowly drifted away completely.

"So then I kicked I mean wheeled her out with the help of two strapping young orderlies". Rebecca laughed. "Gwen, are you even listing to me?"

"Yes mother, nice story." Gwen replied.

""Story but it's all true. That is why you and Ethan need to reconcile a-s-a-p before that little witch gets her claws into him."

"No mother, I'm finished she can have him. I want nothing to do with Ethan ever again. Mother give me your phone."

"My phone but why? Oh Gwennie oh you were only joking with me your going to call him up right now. He would have been here but unfortunately today is the only day he can see his br..child." Rebecca said while ruffling through her purse looking for her cell. "Here you go and may I suggest the first thing you say...." Rebecca said while Gwen dialed.

"Mother shush." Gwen silenced her mother before responding. "Yes, Is this Peterson Dunst Attorney at law.

"Yes this is." Peterson responded.

"Hi, Peterson you might not remember me I'm Gwen Hotchkiss from Harvard.

"Gwen Oh my how are you feeling. The last I heard you up and married my old rival, Ethan. How is he by the way?"

"I wouldn't know. Look the reason I'm calling you is because well I want to ask a small favor."

"For you beautiful, anything."

"How fast and how much would it cost to write up divorce papers."

"Not to long if you have a fax machine and for you I'll gladly do it for free. Who should I address it too?'

"Your's truly Gwen Winthrop soon to be Gwen Hotchkiss in regards to Ethan Winthrop on grounds for a divorce."

"Gwennie" Rebecca screeched. "I want allow you to do this." Rebecca reached for the phone before knocking it out of her daughters hands. "Hello Peterson this is Rebecca Crane Gwen's mothe..I mean older sexy sister. Well Gwen has been a little under the weather and hasn't been in her right mind for a while. So if you can just disregard....."

Gwen grabbed the phone out of her mother's hand. "Peterson if I give you my private fax number can you send it out to me without delay."

"Ummm, of course." Peterson stated still a little confused from what just went on. "I can fax it to you right now if you like."

"That will be great." Gwen gave Peterson the number before hanging up and passing the phone to her mother. "Here you are mother."

"Gwen, are you out of your mind? Wait don't answer that." Rebecca said while retrieving her cell from her daughter. "I'm just going to call Peterson back and tell him this was all just a late April Fool's prank he'll understand."

"Sorry mother." Gwen took the phone back and threw it in a nearby pond

"Gwen!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Mother, If you even think about looking up Peterson or even trying to find out where my private fax is located just to make trouble, then I will no longer speak to you ever again. From then on you will be dead to me. Do you hear me mother?"

Rebecca looked stunned. "Ok Gwen. I can't believe this, fine I want call Peterson or do any sleuthing to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. They just released you from the crazy home and now your crazier then ever."

"No mother I'm sane. I'm as sane as I will ever be because I finally came to my senses. That mental institute with it's closed padded walls was not nearly as confided and no where as near the prison cell of a relationship I have been in. I wasted years of my life that I will never get back. I could have had a real life, children, and more importantly a person who truly loved me. Once I retrieve those papers and Ethan signs the dotted line I will be officially free." Gwen smiled before walking to the front gate and getting into the limo with Rebecca.


	2. Bills,Bills,Sign It?

**_Note: _Based on a little rumor going around with the naming of Theresa and Ethan child I put it in this chapter. So it can be a bit of a spoiler if you guys don't won't to know her name will be. The name is subject to change if and when Theresa or whomever decide to the name the bundle of joy. Other then that Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2: Bills, Bills, Sign It?

"Yes I'll have send it in the mail first thing tomorrow morning." Ethan said trying to reassure a nasty bill collector. "Better yet I'll send it over the Internet so it can be there sometime by tonight. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you so much goodbye."

Ethan put his hand through his hair. His face had signs of stress and the bags under his eyes were signs that he hadn't slept in a while.

"What am I going to do" Ethan said out loud.

"Do what?" Fox came in carrying Fox Jr. in his arms.

"Hey, Fox and how's my little nephew doing." Ethan said while playing with Fox Jr..

"So what are you going to do?" Fox asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing. Tell me about it. Maybe I can help."

"Fine, can you keep a secret?"

"Depends on what or how big it is?" Fox replied jokingly.

"I'm serious."

"Of course big bro, shoot."

"Well every sense the incident with Gwen going to the rehabilitation center and Theresa being confine to a wheel chair not to mention the arrival of Little Janey."

"Where is she by the way?" Fox asked. "We were suppose to have a little play date."

"Oh, I completely forgot. Pilar picked her up earlier then usual."

"Well that's okay I'm sure we can do it another time."

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure when. Gwen's coming back tomorrow I really don't want to upset her much and I want to spend as much time with her as possible."

"So that's what's bothering you. I'm sure you and Gwen will work it out fine she's well now."

"That's only half of it. Here take a look at this." Ethan passes Fox one of his bills.

"Whoa, that's a lot of zeros. I don't get it why are they sending this to you isn't this covered by Crane Insurance."

"Unfortunately, it's not. When Gwen almost killed Theresa it went past some type of clause which went against the Insurance. Even though Gwen was diagnosed as not being in her right mind they still won't cover it. Not to mention they also won't cover Theresa's medical bills which I insisted on paying every dime for. The only thing the Insurance did cover was the baby's medical bills but I still have to pay child support."

"Man that's rough. I'm sure if you showed Theresa some of the bills she could make an agreement with you when it comes to the child support."

"No." Ethan replied angrily. " I won't ask Theresa for any help. It's my baby too and I want to take care of her. Theresa has already been through enough she's in a wheelchair, taking care of little Ethan and our daughter. Beth just offered her, her old job back at the Book Café. I can't and I won't take away our baby's child support."

"Well Ethan, Theresa was the one who put herself in this mess. She was the one who drugged you and then put Gwen's baby in danger causing her to lose her only chance of having a child.. I can't say what Gwen did was right but after being a parent myself I can see her side of the story at least.

"Theresa had a side of the story too. She lost custody of Little Ethan she thought it was the only way."

"Yeah I guess your right bro. But you should at least tell her what's going on. I'm not saying you should give up on the payments completely but at least just delay the payments for a while at least till you pay off the rest of your payments. Theresa loved you once and probably still cares about you she'll understand that you need help."

"For the last time no Fox. I'll find a way to pay of the bills and pay for our child. I'll find a way to manage."

"We'll if you need any help I have a little emergency cash still left over from my trust fund and savings account."

"Thanks Fox but this is something I have to do on my on."

"I can't believe it." Rebecca stumbled into the Crane mansion.

"Hello, Rebecca." Fox said.

"Oh my Fox don't tell me your living back here again. You didn't get in with your old key? I could have sworn I told Lee the locksmith to change the locks on the door. I told Julian no more babies in this house it's awful enough Terrorsita brat's runs around here all day now you and Whitney are bringing your ..."

"That's enough Rebecca." Ethan commanded. "Look I'm sorry about that Fox sometimes Rebecca just doesn't know when to shut her trap."

"Well it's not my fault if it's all true." Rebecca whined.

"That's okay Ethan." Fox stated while ignoring Rebecca spiteful remark. "Fox Jr. and I have to go meet mommy at Theresa's. Look if you need any help you can always call." Fox replied before walking to the front door.

"Rebecca have you completely lost your mind?" Ethan asked.

"No, that would be my daughter. I can't believe what's she just did to me."

"Rebecca, what are you talking about? Gwen didn't have a relapse when you visited her?"

"No, well kind of." Rebecca stated trying to hide the guilt on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Well, uhhhh I kind of told a little fib."

"How little?"

"Okay kind of big but I didn't know it would all come to this. I told you I was going to visit Gwenny when in reality I went there to pick her up."

"That's impossible Gwen isn't set for release until tomorrow. I talked to the hospital staff just a couple of days ago."

"Well that was really me. I payed off the hospital staff to tell you she was being released tomorrow when in fact she was being released today."

"You did what!" Ethan shouted.

"Don't be mad at me Ethan I thought it would be wonderful if you thought she was being released tomorrow and then having her surprise you today. I even fibbed to Gwen that you were busy with your br..child to even come and see her. I knew she was going to be upset but would be so relieved when she saw how happy and surprised you were going when you saw her that she would forget all about my fib when she was in your arms. It was suppose to be so romantic. "

"Was? Well that's in past tense so that must mean that she decided to stay, right?"

"Not, exactly."

"So, where is she.? Is she outside in the limo." Ethan ran to the hallway by the front door. He peeped out the door window. "Oh, is she hiding? Gwen always loved to hide. She was always good at surprises."

"No, Ethan, she's not outside or anywhere on the Crane estate. Well at least I don't think she isn't." Rebecca stated while walking back to into the living room making sure Gwen wasn't around.

"Rebecca, your not making any sense." Ethan said following Rebecca.

"Well she told the chauffeur to drop me off even though I insisted not too. Then she threatened me, oh dear I can't believe my Gwenny did that."

"Oh, no she didn't try to attack you again did she?"

"No nothing like that although somehow I wish she did it wouldn't have been as worse as what she is planning to do."

"What is Gwen planning to do?" Ethan pleaded. "Tell me Rebecca."

"Don't tell him a thing mother." Gwen ordered as she walked into the living room. "Let me have the honor of telling him."

"Oh Gwen, I was so worried about you." Ethan ran to hug her but Gwen made sure to put an end to his sign of affection.

"Hello, Ethan. We need to talk." Gwen said

"Oh Gwen think about what your going to do." Rebecca replied.

"Think about what?" Ethan asked confusingly. "What is going on?"

"Maybe this should clear things up." Gwen pulled a long brown envelope out from her purse.

Ethan opened the envelope and had a look of utter disbelief. "This can't be what I think it is."

"It can and it is Ethan. I'm moving out and I want a divorce."

"Gwen you can't be serious let's at least talk this over. What ever I did I'm sorry..I.."

Gwen silenced him before he could say another word. "Ethan there's nothing you can do to change my mind. But there is one thing you can do for me."

"What is it?" Ethan said in a whisper.

"You can sign it." Gwen said while pulling and handing Ethan a ink pen.


End file.
